


Day 4: Past/Present

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aslbrosweek2016, Day 4: Past/Present, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: About Ace being a secret softie, Sabo is the best brother ever, and Luffy is just a dork who admires his big bros, and about their promise. Oh, there’s also the tiger.





	

“Oi~! Ace! Sabo! Wait for me!” As always, Luffy is at the back of the trio, small frame chasing after the older two who only turns around with a grin.  
  
“No way! If you want to catch up to us, run faster!”

Everyday is a day of adventure, of beating up animals bigger than them and challenging each other. Today, they’re going to the forest to challenge the King of the forest: The Tiger. The beast is huge, bigger than all three of them, and today will be the day for them to bring it down.  
  
“Eh! But I’m starting to get hungry again…”  
  
“Idiot! Didn’t you eat a lot for breakfast just now??” Ace angrily yells back, Sabo chuckling next to him. “And you! What’s so funny?!”  
  
“Nothing, just thinking that you two are actually very similar.” Ace scowls, and picks up his pace. Sabo easily catches up to him, now smiling instead while Luffy continues to call after them.  
  
“Eh!! Did you two just speed up?! Not fair!”  
  
“Stop whining!”  
  
Their loud chatter quiets when they reach the clearing of the forest, even Luffy wisely keeps his big mouth shut. Ace looks around, nudges Sabo who shrugs.  
  
“It’s bound to come soon. Look! There it is!” Today’s challenger, the Tiger, comes into view. Baring its sharp fangs, it comes closer to the three brothers. In respond, they ready their weapons.  
  
“Here it comes! Let’s go, Sabo!”  
  
“Yeah!” Ace and Sabo charges forward, raising their metal pipes in a war cry and swings them down. They are careful to dodge the tiger’s claws and teeth, retaliating with attacks of their own. When Luffy lets out a cry of distress, both brothers immediately turn. The youngest brother had accidentally caught the attention of the tiger when his Rubber attack didn’t quite work as it should, resulting in a disastrous tangle of rubbery limbs while the tiger slowly advances on its prey.  
  
“Luffy!” The merits of having older brothers, meant that you get your ass saved by said brothers and getting an earful (plus a metal pipe to the head) by the same brothers. The tiger leaves them be, fairly unamused by the same outcome as last time, while Ace and Sabo barely escapes with a (literal) ball of Luffy. Immediately Ace starts berating the younger ravenette.  
  
“You idiot! What were you trying to do?! We agreed for you to attack when we give you the signal!” Sabo sighs, watching Luffy tearing up while yelling back that they were taking all the fun for themselves as Ace’s anger burns brighter, the older shouting back something along the lines of ‘Getting yourself killed, what if we weren’t there, blah blah blah’.  
  
“Alright, alright. That’s enough, Ace; Luffy, you’ve learnt your lesson, right?” Sabo grins, Luffy frantically nodding his head in agreement whereas Ace does an eye roll, huffing out a reluctant truce.  
  
“Now that that’s settle, how about we go catch some lunch?”

 

_[The fireflies now guide us onward // To the place where we first love]_


End file.
